In known manner, certain telephone terminals such as mobile telephones of the GSM type (Global System for Mobile Communications) can receive text messages such as Short Message Service (SMS) messages defined in Europe by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) and more widely, for example, by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU).
At present, in order to conserve a received message for subsequent use, the message is stored within the receiving telephone terminal, for example if it is a GSM terminal then it is stored in the Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card which possesses a memory of small capacity. The possibility of storing a plurality of messages is thus very limited, even if it is possible in some terminals to store them in a memory that is internal to the terminal itself, since such a memory is likewise of limited size.
In addition, telephone messages in a format of the SMS type and multimedia information carriers such as music or graphics or even attached files are becoming more and more widely used. Such messages transmitted over radio links or over other types of telephone link are occupying more and more memory space and are thus worsening storage problems.